The present invention relates to computerized search methods for automatically selecting useful information content for a particular user. More specifically, the invention relates to computerized search methods for selecting relevant exam practice questions that reflects the focus of actual exam, a student's preferences, and the student's past performance in particular exam topics.
With the increasing availability of personal computers to students, computerized exam preparation software has become commonplace. For example, ExamWeb.Com online software provides a student with practice exams and instant feedback on performance. Such preparation software often use practice exams as an integral part of exam preparation. The creation of a practice exam involves the selection of questions from a set of practice questions. A properly selected practice exam can significantly improve a student's learning efficiency because it helps the student focusing on his weakness and prioritizing effort for different topics. This invention presents a computer implemented system and method for selecting practice questions that reflects the focus of actual exam, a student's preferences, and the student's past performance in particular topics.